The inventive concept relates to a method of forming an oxide layer, a semiconductor device including the oxide layer, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of forming an oxide layer having a high thickness uniformity, a semiconductor device including the oxide layer, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
Consumers nowadays demand electronic devices such as mobile phones and laptop computers to be lightweight and inexpensive, and to have compact design, high speed, multi-functions, high performance, and high reliability. In order to meet the requirements, the degree of integration needs to be increased and reliability of semiconductor memory devices need to be improved.
One attempt to improve the reliability of a highly-integrated semiconductor memory device is to increase the thickness uniformity of a film deposited when the highly-integrated semiconductor memory device is manufactured. As the degree of integration of a semiconductor device increases, the sizes of elements constituting the semiconductor device may decrease, an aspect ratio may increase, and thus the uniformity of a film deposited on the elements may degrade. Accordingly, various studies have recently been undertaken on developing fabrication processes for depositing a film having a uniform thickness.